<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Thing(s) About Depression by geeniusbar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456690">The Thing(s) About Depression</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeniusbar/pseuds/geeniusbar'>geeniusbar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depression, F/M, Healing, Implied/Referenced Sex, Recovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:47:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeniusbar/pseuds/geeniusbar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy has depression –– honestly, who's surprised? –– and he's healing. He's growing, and he's okay. </p><p>And he also has the incredible support of Astoria Greengrass, girlfriend extraordinaire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Thing(s) About Depression</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The worst thing about depression – in Draco Malfoy’s most humble opinion – is the total lack of any feeling. The nothingness. How you can walk around the house, and feel as though every footstep is fake. And at the same time, every step is going to send you to space. It’s the complete inability to get up and off the couch, put some pants on and go about your day. It’s struggling to get your hands under the tap and take the medication that helps. It’s painful, and it’s so fucking annoying. </p><p>And it’s life. </p><p>Well, it’s not everyone’s life. But it’s his life –– and that’s <em>mostly </em> okay.</p><p>There are not many things to do to feel better either. Sometimes a warm cup of coffee – sometimes with an added swirl of caramel syrup to feel even warmer – or sometimes sitting on he and Astoria’s balcony. </p><p>On the rare occasion, when he truly felt nothing, he would pour himself a tumbler of whiskey. Sit in front of his muggle-made tv and sip away at the cold drink until he felt drowsy enough to curl up on the couch and sleep. The only reason it was a rare occasion is that if Astoria even caught him drinking alone, she would threaten to prepare chocolate pudding for dinner (and anyone who knows Draco Malfoy know's his perfectly reasonable hatred for chocolate pudding). Yet, she would never make (nor order) chocolate pudding on those nights. On those nights, she would always pour herself a glass, pull his head onto her shoulder. And the couple would fall asleep that way.</p><p>But the next night she would server him triple chocolate pudding, with a glint in her eyes.</p><p>Some days, he would pull Astoria from her office, mumble to her to work in the living room, and then fall asleep on her lap while she worked on breaking a curse from some random bracelet. </p><p>Not that any of the above truly helped him feel better in the long run. And he knew damn well there was an abundance of things to do to feel better in the long run. Yet he ignored every one of those things. And continued to do the above-listed activities to feel better quick smart. </p><p>When he wasn’t gripped by nothingness, yet still gripped by numbness, he would sit tightly next to Astoria. One of her legs over his, bodies pressed tightly to each other. And both reading books, or playing with magic. Each entirely in their own world, while still connected to each other. And with those times, Astoria would get up, and put on some rice, and cook some chicken. Maybe even some spicy tuna if they were feeling fancier that night.</p><p>Sometimes Astoria would bribe him to wear fancier clothing – only after she braided his hair – and eat at the table. And then sleep together, praying the next morning wouldn’t be as bad. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>